Waterfalls and Love
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: This story is RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas. There is some lovin' in it, so don't read if you don't like. boyxboy, yaoi, love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Well, I'm back!!! This'll be my second Kingdom Hearts story, and my third story overall. You may have read my (in my opinion) the smash hit story Every Night in my Dreams, but then again, you might not have. Anyways, it's good to be back, and I look forward to some feedback!!!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

Before I even woke up fully, I could hear the sound of the crashing waves outside my windows. I listened to them before I did anything though. I had a feeling that I woke up too early again. Don't know why, but every night since I've been home, I can't fall asleep for the longest time. And, as soon as I do manage to drift off, it's like I wake up two seconds later. There isn't even a reason either. My eyes just seem to snap open. The weird part about it, is that I wake up at the same time. 3:33am. I even tried setting my alarm clock for 3:30, but I slept through it. Didn't even phase me. Now that I'm home, I'm just a normal, sleep deprived teenager.

Letting my eyes crack open slightly, I turned my head and glared over at my clock. No surprises there; 3:33am, as usual. What was wrong with me? I didn't even have any tragic events happen to me at this time during my mission either. Nothing that came to mind at leased.

Closing my eyes again, I leaned back into my pillow as much as I could, and tried desperately to nod off. Please let this time be different, please! Lying in silence started getting on my nerves, so I managed to swing my legs over the side of my bed, and onto the hardwood flooring of my bedroom. Even through my thick socks, I could tell that it was frozen. Shivering slightly in the morning air, my eyes finally snapped open. The sun hadn't even risen yet! God!

I ran my hands over my sleepy eyes, and through my bed hair, hoping that that would somehow wake me up more. Obviously it didn't work, because I let out a huge yawn a second later. Damn it. Guess I would have to try something else. Standing up, I padded over to my door, picking up a stray black sweater along the way. Throwing it over my head, and putting my arms through the sleeves half-heartedly. Trudging down the stairs, I saw that the kitchen was completely empty. What? Was I expecting Mom to be there or something? No, Mom wouldn't be back. I'm dead to her, and since no one can seem to find her, she's dead to me too.

I pulled open the cupboard above the sink, and pulled out a coffee mug, and the tin full of coffee. But, just as I was placing my items on the counter, I remembered that someone told me that tea had even more caffeine than coffee did. So, after relinquishing the coffee back to the cabinet, I pulled out, instead, a packet of Chrysanthemum tea. It used to be Mom's favorite.

When I had eaten a couple pieces of toast, I took my mug with me out to the balcony overlooking the water to watch the sunrise. It was beautiful...just like every other morning had been. All breathtaking in it's magnificence. I never got tired of looking at it. The colors began to change before my eyes, from soft pinks and oranges, to the harsher purples and reds, then back to pink. Only then to fade away slowly into nothing but blue sky once more.

I might have been getting a little too emotional, but somehow the colors and the atmospheres reminded me of somewhere. A glowing golden aura surrounding everything. Where had I seen that kind of place?

And then it came to me, Twighlight Town. How could I have forgotten? Hayner, Pence, and Olette were so wonderful. How could I? I never thought about it before, but I remember when Hayner asked me, after I asked him about it when I visited them again, "Roxas...? Roxas...that sounds familiar, but we don't know him. Is he your friend?"

I had felt such a horrible pang of sadness, that I thought that my heart was going to rip in two. It wasn't even my feelings. They were Roxas'. It must have been terrible for him to hear that. How sad must it be, that all your friends have forgotten you when you needed them the most? Especially when you can't even tell them that you're right there. I can't even imagine how much that tore him up inside.

Taking a sip of the last of the tea, I turned around, and made my way back into the house. Making my way back up to my room after I placed my dishes in the dish washer, I passed a mirror. And, looking closer, I saw that the shadows under my eyes had deepened. I looked worn, and tired beyond the normal. It was rather pitiful. Maybe I should ask Kairi or Riku about it, maybe they'd know what to do. But, something caught my eye as I starred longer. Something in the corner of my eye looked like it held a different emotion, and it looked like...sadness.

I was taken aback. I had never noticed that presence being there before. But, as I studied it, I began to realize, that that wasn't my emotion. It had to be Roxas'. My heart immediately wrenched, and twisted into knots.

"Is it lonely in there...all by yourself?" I asked to my reflection, starring at that bit of Roxas.

Of course nothing happened, but I thought I saw a flicker of hope appear. I smiled, despite the sadness resonating from deep within me, and went back up to my room. Glancing at the clock on my side table, I saw that it read 6:30am. Now what was I going to do? No one would be awake this early in the morning. And besides, even if they were awake, who was I to call them at 6:30 in the morning. This is hopeless.

I collapsed onto the bed, relishing in the fact that I felt tired, actually tired. I started thinking as my eyes began to get heavier and heavier the more time went on; thinking about how my sleep pattern had changed. Was it because of Roxas? I mean, was Roxas the one keeping me awake? Had he been trying to make a point? What was he trying to tell me?  
Trying to keep my eyes open just the slightest bit, I mumbled, "Roxas...?"

Then, I was out like a light. The funny thing was, was that I seemed to have woken up in a different place than that of where I had passed out. I opened my eyes further, and saw that I was back in the thing that I had been in when I had first woken up. But, the thing was, was that the room that this thing was in, didn't have just one. It had two. And, looking through the glass to the other side, I saw that in the other container was Roxas. All alone, sitting cross-legged on the white flooring, facing away from me and towards the inner wall. Looking around my container, I saw that the only way out was to bust through the glass.

Fine then. If that was how it was going to be, then fine. I stepped back and threw out my arm, waiting for the blinding white flash that would appear whenever my keyblade came out. But, it never came. There was no flash, and when I looked down at my hand, I saw that it was empty. That's not possible! What's happening? Glancing up at Roxas, I saw that he was still facing the other direction, but he wasn't just sitting there starring at the wall anymore. I looked closer, and saw that he had his head in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

He was crying. My Nobody...was crying. Sobbing to be more like it. But, couldn't he see me? I started banging my fists against the glass instead. That didn't work though. It was tougher than I thought. Couldn't he hear that? Now I was banging and shouting as loud as I possibly could. But, nothing was working.

"Roxas!!" I screamed, beating my fists again and again. "Roxas! Over here!"

It was hopeless. What was I doing? I would wake up right? So, what was the point? Would I wake up though?

I think I started to freak out a little when I thought of that. I started kicking, punching, screaming...crying. I had never done anything like that before. Acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. What was with that? Finally, I wore myself down, and instead of trying to beat my prison into a pulp, I placed my head against the cool glass, and slid down. I lie there, wondering what was happening to myself, when I thought I heard someone yelling quietly, as if from behind glass.

When I felt my eyes start to close, I sighed, looking over at the other cage as my vision began to blur. He had seen me. He had noticed that I was in there. He had turned around to look at me. And I could just barely read what his lips were saying over and over again, "Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora..."

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that barely any time had passed as I slept. Even though it felt like I had been dreaming for hours, I had only fallen asleep for three minutes. That didn't feel like a dream though. No, it was too real to be a dream. Roxas was trying to tell me something, and I just don't know what it is. I need help.

Getting up off of my bed, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. From there I sprinted off to the front door. Bursting through it I made my way down the pathway to the white sands surrounding the island. Going right, I continued running down the beach towards another house in the distance. Kairi's house. Dashing up her lawn, nearly tripping on her steps to get to her front door.

I took a moment to collect myself before I knocked on the door quietly. There was some slight commotion behind the door before it finally opened. But, when it finally swung back, I was glad to see my best friend standing before me, looking as though she had just rolled out of bed.

"Morning Kai!" I said cheerfully, placing my hand behind my neck and smiling slightly. She just grunted at me and moved away. I stepped in, closed the door, and followed the sound of her shuffling feet into the living room. She had collapsed back on to the couch, rubbing her eyes, and trying to wake up. Glancing at the clock she moaned slightly when she saw that it was only 7:15am.

"What do you want Sora?" she asked groggily.

I sat down next to her and said sheepishly, "Well, you know how I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of days right?"

She nodded, and I continued, "Um, you see, I woke up at 3:33 again, and uh..."

She had woken up more, and was looking at me quizzically. I mumbled, "The thing is that I managed to fall asleep after I got up, and I had this really weird dream. And, I was wondering if you would be able to help me out with it? "

"What is it Sora?" she asked me concernedly, placing her hands over my own and leaning in closer. Fully awake now.

"I had this...this dream about Roxas...well, maybe it wasn't a dream...'cause it was so real. It's just that...it was so weird, and I don't know what to think of it." I rambled, getting even more disoriented as I thought about it.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you..." she said, squeezing my hands as she looked into my eyes.

I thought for a moment before I continued, "Do you think that he's lonely? Roxas I mean."

She paused for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't know."

"I know it's difficult to think about, but...if you were him...would you be lonely?" I asked again, pressing her for an answer.

She nodded and said, "Yes...I would be."

"And, do you think that you would try everything possible to get someone to notice right? Even if they couldn't necessarily hear you?"

She nodded again, looking into my eyes concernedly and asking, "Do you think Roxas is trying to tell you something?"

"Yeah...and not in the best way either." I whispered, standing up and pacing in front of her as I thought. "Has Namine...done anything to get your attention?"

"No. Nothing that I've seen anyways. Why?" she asked, standing up as well.

I paced more before I said anything, "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well...maybe you should ask Roxas. Can you contact him?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "I might be able to. It might not work, but I'll try. Thanks Kai...you've been great."

Turning around to leave, I began to head back for the door, concentrating on trying to find a way to talk with him. Hopefully my plan would work. But, before I could get a few steps away, I heard her small voice behind me ask tentatively, "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

Turning back around, I looked at her, clad in only pajamas and replied, "Thanks...but, I think I'll pass. See ya..."

Roxas' POV:

Did I really just see Sora? Was I finally going mad in this place? Or, had I finally gotten Sora here? Working so hard to build up enough energy to summon him here took a lot. I didn't even notice him. I thought that the spell hadn't worked, so I sulked, and finally I felt myself let go. I started to cry, and those tears turned into floods of water dripping down my face, never stopping. And for the longest time I shuddered and sobbed all alone. That's when I thought I heard something behind me. But, I thought that it was only my imagination. Then I heard it again. A soft thumping sound. Wasn't I alone though? Wait! It must have worked. It just had a delayed reaction time!! The noise stopped, and when I turned around, I saw to my great surprise, Sora. Flat on the ground, looking worn out, feeble, and about ready to faint.

But he had to see me!

There was only one problem. The spell was taking it's payment for bringing him here and sapping me of my energy. I was only able to face him on my hands and knees, but it was still enough to bang and yell as loud as I possibly could.

"SORA!! SORA!!" I called out, beating my heavy fists on the glass.

That's when his head turned back up towards me, and he starred through half-lidded eyes. We gazed at each other until he finally passed out, and vanished. My eyes began to droop, and I could feel my arms and legs start to shake with the effort of keeping me up. I just smiled, and closed my eyes. I barely even felt my body fall to the ground, I was too happy to care. He had seen me! And maybe, he wasn't so dense that he wouldn't be able to understand what I was trying so hard to tell him.

When I opened my eyes again, I could tell that I hadn't slept for that long. I can never tell what time it actually is, but I think I had only slept for about an hour or so. Pushing myself up, my head began to spin dizzyingly. I sat down quickly and placed my head against the cool glass. I nearly fell asleep again, but then, I was jerked from my reverie by a soft voice.  
"Roxas...?" it asked tentatively.

What?! How?! Did he really figure out how to talk to me?

"Sora?" I asked excitedly.

"Roxas? Can you hear me?" he asked a little louder.

"Oh...heh. Stupid. Of course you wouldn't be able to hear me," and as an after thought I mumbled bitterly, "...You never could..."

He repeated my name for a while, but, once he figured out that I wasn't going to answer back, he did the opposite of what I thought that he would do. Instead of stopping his pointless callings for me, he instead started speaking to me despite the lost in translation part of it all.

"Even though you might not be able to hear me right now Roxas, I just wanted you to know that...I'm sorry."

I was taken aback. This was not the Sora that I've come to know. I thought that Sora was kind to everyone but those little forgotten people, not someone who cares for everyone. For some reason I could feel my heart in my chest begin to beat a little harder against my ribs.

"I never thought twice about the one person who kept me alive, and for that I wanted to thank you." he said softly.

These words were strumming every one of my heart strings. I even felt a couple tears well up in the corner of my eyes. I shut them, and I felt the little drops run down my cheeks, and then fall away, leaving a cold stinging upon my face.

"You're welcome...Sora..." I whispered, concentrating as hard as I possibly could on relaying this to him.

* * *

a/n: This has been a pleasure writing, and I know it has a rough beginning, but it can only go up from here right? SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: This is the second chappie!! Huzzah! I know that the first chappie is slow and not that good, and I am extremely disappointed in my writing skills, but I promise that this will be WAY better! Don't worry! ) Now, I want to thank those of you who reviewed the first chappie, and I want to give a special thanks to those who have followed my writing into this new story (those who read my previous literary work 'Every Night In My Dreams'). Happy Readings!

* * *

Sora's POV:

After I had gone to Kairi's house, I had tried to contact Roxas. It wasn't very effective, but it was worth a shot. I didn't expect him to talk back, I'm just glad that I got that off of my chest...sort of. Hopefully, someday, he would be able to hear me. And for some reason, I thought I heard his small voice say, "You're welcome...Sora..." But, maybe that was just me hoping.

Walking along the beach on Destiny Island after I had paddled over in the boat always managed to calm me down. It was so soothing, and serine. The blue sky was dotted with clouds, the waters were calm, and the light breeze ruffled my hair as I stood gazing out across the ocean. I missed this place when I was gone. I hadn't realized how much until Riku and I had gone through the door to light. When my head had burst out of the water, and I saw my home off in the distance, I was so overjoyed.

Sitting down on the sand, I let out a huge sigh. I felt like there was something missing. Something had been taken away, but I couldn't place what it could possibly be. It was a haunting feeling. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander until I didn't think anymore. For the second miraculous time that day, I had fallen asleep. I dreamt about the day when Roxas and I had first met. His smile had been so warm, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was rather odd.

I don't even remember what he said to me, I just stood straight up and tried to make it look like I was listening. Then, he disappeared. I haven't seen or heard from him since. But, in my dream, it was different. He didn't disappear, he walked up to me and smiled again. A smile that I have never forgotten. Then, he grabbed my hand and leaned forwards slightly, closing his eyes.

I didn't see what happened next though. Right then there was a huge splash of salty sea water that got into my mouth and nose, jerking me from my dream. I coughed and spluttered, looking around furiously. I noticed then, that the tide had risen, and it had gotten dark. That means that I slept...from 9:00 in the morning, to whatever time it was now. And it looked to be pretty late.

I sat up and tried to brush off some of the sand that had stuck to my face and clothing. But, I stopped in mid swipe, when all of a sudden the light died out. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to frantically find out what happened. Just then, I looked up and saw that the moon that had been hovering in the sky a moment ago, wasn't there. Taking a closer look, I noticed that it hadn't fallen from it's place in the heavens, but had been blocked out. The moon was having an eclipse. The weird thing, was that it wasn't any ordinary looking eclipse. No, even though the moon was blocked from sight, there was blue aura around where it should have been.

"What the...?" I asked, but before I could finish my sentence, the water began to glow bright blue. It was almost blindingly bright. I threw my arms up to shield my eyes.  
The light began to dim slightly, however. And, putting my arms down slightly, I saw that the water wasn't calm anymore. Waves were crashing against each other, and plummeting into the sand. Throwing out my arm, I called out my Keyblade and made ready for whatever was about to happen. But, before I could get properly prepared, I felt a burning sensation envelope my entire body.

"Ahhhh!!" I cried, falling back onto the sand. My whole body felt like it was being torn apart.

What's happening to me?

I could barely move as the pain escalated. Black spots dotted my vision, and a cold sweat blossomed over my neck. And just when I thought that I was going to pass out, the pain vanished. Being replaced instead by a warm nostalgic feeling. All of a sudden, the pain returned and a blue light shot away from my chest, arching into the sky and falling right into the water.

Gasping and wheezing, I managed to lift my head up and stare out towards the ocean. The water was dimming as time passed, all that is except for one glowing blue spot not too far off shore. Once I had regained feeling in my legs I decided to go and investigate. I shakily got to my feet and headed down towards the water.

Wading through the shallows, I strained to get a better look at the glowing thing in the water just up ahead. It looked like there was something floating in the middle of the glowing mass too. Almost like...a person. Oh my God! Someone was hit by whatever came out of me, and now they're drowning?! What else could possibly happen?! I dove in without another thought and began to hurriedly swim over to the poor person.

As I got closer I began to see more and more of him, and what I saw freaked me out. They weren't drowning. They weren't in danger at all. The blue glow around them, was keeping them alive. And it wasn't any ordinary blue glow either. It looked like a giant bubble enveloping the boy curled up inside it, keeping him alive. The bad thing was, that the bubble was shrinking as time passed and the boy breathed. The other bad thing was, that the bubble was about twenty feet under the water. I would have to swim that far down, and then that far back up, with extra weight.

Shit. This was bad. I gazed down beneath myself, and took in deep breaths. And just before I submerged, I prayed with all my might that the boy would be alright when I got to him. The water was ice cold, and as soon as my head was completely under, it felt like pins and needles were all over. But, I pushed past that, and set my mind to the task at hand. It was dark too, the only thing filling my view being the blue glow. Soon, I had made it down to him, and now I wondered what I was supposed to do. Should I pop his life support and drag him up to the surface as quick as I possibly could? Should I leave him down here for now and get help? What should I do?!

If I thought any longer, however, I wouldn't have any air to get back to the surface. So, acting on an impulse, I reached my hand out, and thrust it through the bubble. It's thin skin broke as soon as I touched it, and it burst into a thousand tiny glowing blue orbs. Surrounding the boy and me in starlight under the water. I nearly forgot about having to breath. It was just so gorgeous. Then I remembered myself. The boy had unfolded out of his curled up position, and was now floating angelically in front of me. I nearly choked though when I saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. But, I composed myself and quickly swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He was pretty. From what I could see anyways. He was pale too. It was like the glow from the blue bubble left, and was replaced by a heavenly white one. I couldn't think about him now though. I had to concentrate on getting him up for air. Kicking furiously, I swam our way up slowly to the surface, and just when I thought I was going to take a deep breath of water, my head burst out. Gasping, I managed to keep both of our heads above the surface as I swam back to the beach. When I got into the shallows, I hoisted up the boy and dragged him through the water, and up onto the beach. There I set him down carefully on the sand.

It was still dark from the moon's absence, so I couldn't quite get a good look at who I'd saved yet. I then saw that he wasn't breathing. Shit. Tipping his head back, I quickly placed my lips over his and blew into his mouth. When I pulled away, I felt my lips tingling slightly, and completely spacing on the CPR I placed my fingertips onto my lips. I didn't have to do any more CPR, thank goodness, because the boy beneath me spluttered slightly, water dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Looking back down at him, I saw that he had opened his eyes slightly and was starring right back at me.

And just then the moon decided to reveal itself and bathe the both of us in light. His blue eyes shimmered with happiness as he saw me clearly. His blond hair stuck to his face slightly, and his lips turned up into a smile.

Oh my God.

Roxas. Roxas lie beneath me, completely naked, and smiling. I was speechless, but despite the situation, I smiled back. He then said softly, "Sora...it's good to see you."

And then he fainted, his eyes fluttering closed. I whispered back, "Good to see you too..."

Now what was I going to do? I have a naked, unconscious person lying beneath me. What in the hell am I supposed to do. Well, I guess I should cover him up.

I stood up, closing my eyes tightly, and took off my shirt. And laying it neatly on top of his privates, I continued to ponder. Thinking that he must be cold, I hurriedly picked him up bridal style, and proceeded to take him over to the tiny shack by the shore. Kicking open the door, I looked around, and spotted a raggedy blanket crumpled up in the corner of the room. Setting him down gently, I took the blanket and placed it over him softly. Now for a fire. I stood up and exited the hut, glancing around for some dry wood. Finding some, I strode back to the hut. Shivering as I opened the door, I set the wood on the ground by Roxas. The flint was kept in an old wooden box next to the door, so getting a flame started wouldn't be too hard. Soon I had a good fire going and I sat down next to Roxas.

What just happened? How was Roxas outside my body? Was it that weird eclipse?

I looked down at Roxas, his chest rising and falling slightly as he dreamt peacefully. This is good. Good that he's outside, in the world. He deserves it. He was the one who saved me after all. Yeah, this is definitely good.

My eyes started to droop as the room grew warmer and warmer, and soon I found myself lying next to the boy I had just saved. The last thing that I saw before I let myself succumb to the darkness, was Roxas smiling in his sleep. I smiled as well, thinking, 'This isn't good, it's wonderful.' .

Roxas' POV:

Come on Rox, time to wake up from your dream. It had been so good too. I had a dream that all of a sudden I was in pain, excruciating pain, and then it was lifted, to be then replaced by a warm feeling. Then it was like I was being ripped out of my skin. Next thing I knew, I was soaring. High above a bright blue sea of fire. I thought that I had died for a moment. It was beautiful. Exactly like what heaven should be. And then, I wasn't flying peacefully. Instead, I was hurtling towards the liquid fire I thought was heaven.

Had I been wrong? Was it not heaven, but...hell? It was such a bitter sweet place. It leads you in the direction of eternal grace and glory, only for it to spear you harshly with the realization of eternal damnation. And, I didn't feel scared like I thought that I would have been. No, instead, I felt a release. I was being cleansed of my sins, and all of my wrongdoings. I would be a new man. Closing my eyes, I smiled to myself as the water loomed nearer, and nearer.

All at once I felt the choking pressure of the water surrounding me, and I started to panic. But, then I felt air wrap itself around me in a cold embrace. I could breathe again. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw that a giant bubble had surrounded me, encasing me in a safe-haven. Curling into a ball, I waited. For what I wasn't sure of at the time. I just knew that someone would come looking for me.

And sure enough, I saw the outline of a shadow diving under the surface of the water above me, and swimming gracefully down to me. It was too bad that I could only keep my eyes open just a crack, but what I deduced from my impression of him, was that he was young, maybe around my age, and he was a guy. I couldn't really see much of him. When he had reached the place I was floating at, he hesitated, floating serenely in front of the bubble. That was when my eyes began to get heavy, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was his hand reaching forwards tentatively.

All I could see was black. I was floating in water again, but there was no bubble, no mysterious boy, nothing. Had I died finally? It was so...empty here. Was this really the great plains that everyone always talks about? It didn't seem like it. All alone, floating for an eternity didn't sound too appealing.

My stay there was short lived however. My lips began to tingle slightly, and just before I was about to run a hand over them, I was wrenched from my heaven. All of a sudden, I was back to the real world, lying on the beach. Coughing up salty sea water, I opened my eyes fully, to stare up at the person who had just saved me. And he starred back. Just then, the moon decided to unmask itself to give me a better view of my savior. His bright blue eyes were what captured my attention. They memorized me. All I could do at that moment was smile. Smile, and mumble, "Sora...it's good to see you."

It was odd when all of a sudden I felt the weight of sleep finally crash down upon me. My eyes fluttered closed, and my whole body grew limp. But, that didn't stop him from answering me.

"Good to see you too..." he whispered.

Then, there was black again, and I thought no more. That's how my perfect dream ended. I remember that I felt so unbelievably happy the moment I realized that I wasn't a part of Sora anymore. I had been free. For once in my life, I had been tranquil. I had such a nice time. But, it's time to wake up now.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I realized, that, I wasn't in the same place I usually was when I woke up. My eyes shot open, and I realized, with complete shock, that I was on that Island I had been dreaming about.

It hadn't been a dream.

Looking around quickly, I saw that there was someone in this little hut with me. Sora lie not but two feet away, comfortably nestled into a little ball. He had started a fire, and that's why it was so warm. Trying to stand up, I found out that the blanket lying precariously over me, was in fact shielding my nude stature. Before getting up again, I wrapped the blanket around my bottom half, and made my way over to the door leading outside. And, pushing it open slightly, I found that the sun was just peeking up over the horizon. Causing a pink hue to blush across the sky.

Stepping carefully out of the warm shack, I made my way over to the water. When I put my feet in, it soothed away the scared, anxious feelings I was getting. Closing my eyes I remembered again what had happened and smiled. What I like most about what happened, was that the first feeling I had when I woke up, was that of being happy.

"So, you're feeling better then?"

I turned swiftly and saw that Sora had woken up, and was now strolling contently over to where I was standing. He came to a stop next to me and smiled just like he always does. Except, he seemed a little, I don't know, nervous. Like I would turn into some ravaging monster if he stood there any longer. I felt a little nervous myself actually, and after standing in awkward silence I spoke up.

"It's beautiful..."

I blushed as he glanced up to look at me smiling and then back at the scenery. But, instead of making fun of such a comment, he mumbled, "Sure is."

When he said that, I felt this weird fluttering in my chest. It felt like a flock of birds taking flight. Stealing a quick glance at Sora again just made it flutter more. He was blushing slightly as well, and had a wondering expression on his face. I then decided to speak again, to siphon off this awkwardness.

"What...do you think happened?"

He turned to me slowly, all evidence of a blush gone, and he mumbled distressed, "I don't know..."

That was stupid. Not like that wouldn't up the anti on the awkwardness scale. But, then he spoke up again, sounding a little more enthusiastic, "We could go ask Merlin! He'll definitely know what's going on."

"Alright when do you want to-" I said, also enthusiastic. But, before I could finish, he had already latched onto my arm, and was dragging me away back towards the shack.  
When we got inside, he doused the glowing red embers in the fire with an emergency bucket of water stashed outside the door, grabbed my arm again, and yanked me out after him. We were now racing along the beach towards a small dock that extended a little ways out into the ocean. Parked there was a row boat, and climbing in, he motioned for me to follow. I made sure that I was covered as I fell in beside him, and as soon as I was settled, we were off again.

I finally yelled, "Where are we going?!"

"Well, first off, we have to go to my house to get you some clothes. And then we'll get in the gummi ship and go to Hollow Bastion. There, we can meet Merlin and ask him what's going on." he said excitedly.

I smiled widely and said, "Alright."

When we had reached the mainland, Sora hopped out and tied the boat up next to the other ones on the dock. Then, holding out his hand, he clasped mine and helped me out. And when I had gotten both feet firmly on the ground, he tugged me again and we were off. Flying down the beach towards a cluster of seaside homes. The nearest one, he turned towards, and the next thing I know, is that I'm in his lightly air conditioned home.

"Okay, I'll find you some clothes to wear. Be right back!" he yelled, bounding up the stairs. "Oh! Make yourself comfortable!"

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was standing just inside the back door in his kitchen. It was quaint. It had a warm welcome feeling that I was glad for. Being in this strange place was a little overwhelming. I walked over to the counter and saw an apple sitting precariously on top of other assorted fruits. It looked so good, and I realized just how hungry I actually was. Picking it up delicately, I took in how perfect, succulent it was. It's crimson skin blushing furiously, waiting for it's kiss.

Slowly, I took a bite, savoring every bit of it as the juices ran across my tongue. And, as soon as I picked off every edible part of that fruit, I moved on to the rest of the bowl, my stomach awakening like a great lion. It roared as I downed more and more food, and only when there was one pear left in the very bottom of the bowl did it quieten. Picking up the succulent treat, I placed this one to my lips. Opening them slightly, I took a small bite. A bit of it's juices trickling down my chin.

Taking the fruit away to wipe at my mouth, I saw that I wasn't alone anymore. The shadow being cast in from the back door was that of a man's, and when I looked up to see who it was, I nearly dropped the fruit. Sora's best friend stood, gazing at me dazed, and behind him, another one of his best friends. A girl. She too was starring at me transfixed, and only looked away when the thundering of footsteps came from the stairs.

They both turned their heads sharply in the direction of Sora's voice as he was coming around the corner, "I got you some clothes, Rox. I hope they'll be okay."

It might not be the nicest thing to say right now, but Sora's face was priceless. As soon as he caught sight of his friends, the clothes dropped from his hands and fell to the ground with a slight rustle. His facial expressions consisted of shock, horror, and embarrassment. And as soon as he found his voice again he stuttered, "R-Riku! Kairi! I-It's n-not what it l-l-looks like! I s-swear it!"

"Oh sure Sora!" Riku said sarcastically, striding over to where I stood, putting his arm over my shoulders. "You mean to say that you didn't do anything to this handsome looking guy, right?"

"WHAT?!" Sora squeaked.

I was frozen. I had Riku's muscular arm draped over my shoulders, and I had Kairi looking between Sora and me like we were some freak side-show. Then, I felt something running under my chin, tickling it slightly. Looking down I saw that Riku's other hand had started stoking my face. Moving up to my cheek, he brushed over it slightly, letting out a little breath of air to give me shivers.

"Oh STOP it Riku! You're scaring him!" Kairi yelled exasperatedly.

Riku relinquished his hold on me and turned to Kairi saying, "Oh c'mon! I'm just saying hi!"

"Quit it! Just 'cause you came out and told everyone that you're gay, does NOT mean that you can hang over every cute boy you see!" she said again, giving him a glare that could melt skin. "Not everyone thinks you're the sexiest thing to walk the planet!"

I thought I was going to pass out. I thought that he was just messing with me, you know, freak out the new kid. But, he was actually hitting on me. My knees started shaking as I watched the three of them talking about what happened. The bad thing about standing in the middle of the kitchen with no clothes on, was that my vision was starting to go blotchy and blurry. I tried to say something, but I couldn't get over Kairi's loud voice.

Finally, I just gave in to the darkness and fainted.

* * *

a/n: That was the second, long, chappie! Hope you liked it, and please, R&R and tell me what you thought of the predicament in the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Howdy! Here is the third chappie!

* * *

Sora's POV:

It took a moment for the three of us to realize that Roxas had fainted. We just kept arguing about what I had been doing with him before they came around. Kairi thought that I had finally done something about being gay like Riku, Riku thought that I was doing the same thing, and I was trying to tell them the story. But, all of a sudden I heard a thud come from over by the counter. I kept yelling, and then I broke off, turning swiftly to where he had been standing. He wasn't there. Kairi and Riku looked and saw too, so we all ran over to where he lay on the floor.

I knelt down next to him, and lifted his head up. He looked fine, but I still called out to him, "Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!"

"Sora...he's fine, he probably just fainted from the stress. What happened before we got here anyways?" Kairi asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Here, I'll get him Sora. Just tell us what the hell's going on." Riku said, picking Roxas up, and heading over to the stairs.

When we had gotten Roxas in bed, I told them the whole thing, trying not to leave out any detail. They were shocked.

"Is that really what happened?" Riku asked stupidly.

I glared at him and said sarcastically, "No, I just made up that ridiculous story. Roxas is just a hooker that I picked up. Come on!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air and looking over at Roxas lying peacefully on the bed.

"Listen, I'll talk to you guys later okay? I'm kinda tired." I said trying not to sound too desperate to get them to leave.

They nodded and left, shutting my bedroom door quietly. Turning around I looked at Roxas, his slender frame lying gracefully on top of my sheets. The sun blaring in through my window illuminated him, making it look like he was some heavenly being, and not my nobody. Moving over to his side, I sat down. He was very pretty. Raising my hand up spontaneously, I placed it on his golden blond locks. Remembering when we had been standing on the beach not long ago. His soft hair running through my fingers felt oddly calming. Closing my eyes, I felt myself giving in to temptations.

Wait. What the hell am I thinking?! I asked myself, jumping up from the bed and starring horrified down at the unconscious boy.

I needed to get away, before I did anything else to him while he was unconscious. Heading over to my window, I tugged it open to reveal a ladder heading up to the roof. Climbing out of the window onto the ladder, I began to make my way up it to the roof where the blue sky shone beautifully. The early morning breeze still holding on as the sun rose higher and higher. Lying out, I put my hands behind my head and thought about everything that had happened.

What had happened last night? How in the world was Roxas in my bedroom and not in my head anymore? What was that weird feeling that I had just then? Was I...was I like Riku? Did I just have feelings for Roxas?

I didn't know. Shutting my eyes, I tried to take my mind off of him, but all I could see was his smiling face starring back at me through the dark. Gahh! This is hopeless! Standing up, I made my way back down the ladder and into the bedroom once again. I saw that Roxas was still asleep, dreaming not peacefully, but fretfully now. Sweat blossomed over his forehead and he mumbled incoherently.

I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it, I had sat back down next to him, and was stroking the side of his face softly as I crooned, "Shhhhh. It's alright. Don't worry. Shhhhh."

"No...can't...not alone...not again! Sora! Sora! SORA!" he yelled, jolting up all of a sudden, and looking around wildly.

Once he saw me, he wrapped his arms around me, and burst into tears. I sat stunned for a moment. Now I had a crying, half naked, boy sobbing into my shoulders. My heart fluttered slightly as I felt his grip tighten on the back of my neck, and his body pressed closer to me. What was this? Did I really...like him? Placing my own arms around him, I pulled him tighter into the embrace, cooing softly into his ear, and stroking his hair. Soon, he had settled down and now sat fretfully in my arms.

"Sora...I'm so glad to see you...that's all..." he whispered, snuggling in closer to my chest.

Speechless once again, all I could do was pat him on the back and run my fingers through his hair. His breathing became even once again, and looking down I saw that he had fallen asleep. Good. Placing him down on the bed once again, I stood up and backed away slowly. Watching him as I made my way slowly over to the door to the hall. Backing out, I made it out of sight of him. But, with him gone, I felt a sort of emptiness flood into me. And, when I reached a hand up to feel my face, it burned slightly on my fingertips. I was blushing.

What's happening to me?

Running down the stairs, I made my way to the phone, hurriedly dialed, and waited impatiently for Riku to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Riku...I have to ask you something...personal. Is Kairi with you?"

"No...what is it Sora? Something wrong?" he asked sounding more urgent.

I just chuckled sadly, "That's it, I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since Roxas appeared, I've been having these weird feelings. And, just now, I was blushing after I was with him!" I said, sounding more and more hysterical as my story went on.

"So...?"

"So, how did you know...that you were...gay?"

Silence. He didn't speak for a few moments, and then he said softly, "If it's right for you, then you'll know deep down. Talk to you later Sora!"

There was a click, and Riku wasn't there anymore. "Hello? Hello?" I asked hopelessly.

Shit. That wasn't what I was looking for. I trudged over to a vacant chair, and fell down upon it, putting my legs up on the table as I leaned back. What did he mean, If it's right for you, then you'll know deep down...? Ugh! I need more than that! Raising a hand, I ran it over my eyes, and rubbed slightly to try and get the stress out. It didn't work of course. But, it left me feeling calmer. Well, no use just sitting here.

Getting up heavily, I made my way to the kitchen, and as soon as I saw the food lying precariously around, I realized just how hungry I really was. My stomach immediately shriveled, and I nearly doubled over. But, I made my way over to a nearby cabinet, opened it, took something out, and placed it on the counter. Then, I bent over, pulled a pot out from underneath, and filled it with water. Placing it on the stove, I waited impatiently for the water to boil. And once it did I added two three handfuls of the thing that I had pulled out. Soon, the room was filled with the aroma of various herbs that I had added as well. I had just turned the heat off to pour out my concoction when I heard him come down the stairs.

I turned around and saw that Roxas had gotten back up, and was sniffing the air. He saw me and smiled, then asked, "What are you making?"

"Um..." I began. To tell the truth, I didn't really have a name for it. It's something that I remember my mom making when she was still around. "Just noodles."

"Smells good. Could I have some?" he asked, his eyes growing wide and hopeful.

I smiled, and dumped my mixture into a strainer over the sink. "Sure."

I divided the conglomerate of stuff into two equal portions. Giving Roxas one, I saw that he savored the smell before he dug in. And, even before I sat down to eat my own, his plate was nearly empty. I wasn't any different. Inhaling it would put it lightly. I devoured it. But, the good thing was that I wasn't hungry anymore. I was now contentedly full to bursting point.

"You were hungry too then?" Roxas asked, leaning back in his chair and starring over at me.

I nodded and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

We grinned at each other, starring into each other's eyes. But, I blinked and turned away, feeling my face burning and turning bright red. Glancing over at Roxas, I saw that he had started to blush too, but he hadn't looked away. He sat starring at me, his eyes half lidded and glimmering. I looked away quickly and felt my face turn even brighter red. I cleared my throat and got up, trying desperately not to look over at him again.

"U-um, I'll get your clothes now!" I nearly yelled, dashing up the stairs to my room. My heart was pounding so fast. I thought that it was about to burst from my chest. Was this what Riku had been talking about?  
_  
_

_...if it's right for you, then you'll know deep down..._

I must be dreaming! This can't be real! I pinched myself on the arm slightly, but all that happened was a sharp pain. I didn't wake up, I was still here. Oh man. It's true. I'm gay.

Roxas' POV:

What was that all about you creep! I mentally yelled at myself. He probably thinks your some gay rapist now! Way to go. The person that was your first friend hates you now. Jesus. Standing up from the chair, I began pacing around the room. I bet he ran away, to go find the police or something. I can see it now:

"You're under arrest for the attempted rape of this innocent young boy." the police officer would say.

"No! I didn't do anything! I wasn't going to do anything! Stop!" I yelled, struggling against the burly man taking me off to jail.

God. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I should just run away like him. That would be the easy way out. So why couldn't I move my legs? Standing next to the door, I began to wonder, did he run away because of himself, and not me? He had been blushing too, so it wasn't just me. Could it be that...

"Roxas...?" I heard someone say from behind me.

Turning around swiftly, I saw that Sora stood in the doorway, looking nervous as he held out a pile of clothes. He continued, stepping towards me, "Here. You should probably put these on. "

He was now standing directly in front of me, still not looking me in the eye, but handing me the clothes silently. Reaching out, I took them up and tried to say something like 'thank you' or 'I appreciate it', but all that came out was a sort of grunt. Walking past him, I made my way upstairs. Once I was in the clear however, I nearly fell over. My legs were shaking, and I could barely breathe.

He didn't hate me! I must be dreaming, or we must be going towards something. Smiling, I changed quickly, and headed back down to where Sora sat with his head in the newspaper. He looked up though when he heard me come in, and blushed as he caught sight of me. He then turned the page he had been reading towards me, and I saw a giant Ferris wheel.

"Um...Riku just called and asked if we wanted to join Kairi and him at the carnival. Would you like to go?" he asked softly, not meeting my gaze.

"S-sure! I mean...if that's okay with you." I said excitedly, correcting myself so as not to sound too stupid.

He stood up and motioned for me to follow him, and he took me out the back door. We then made our way slowly down the sandy beach towards a cluster of other beachside houses. Soon, we had stepped onto the small walkway of the furthest house. It's growth creeping up slowly, engulfing the stones, making it look more like a rainforest than an overgrown garden. Before we even reached the back door however, it burst open. Riku bounding out like he had just been shocked.

"Roxas! Nice to see you again!"

"Whaaa?!!" I yelled, nearly falling back as he tackled me into a hug.

He jumped away and clapped a stunned Sora on the back and said, "Let's get going, we're burning daylight!"

Bounding away from us, he headed away in the direction of another house just down the beach. I turned to Sora and saw an odd expression on his face. It was like shock and anger mixed with some unknown emotion. I studied him for a moment before he turned to me and noticed my starring.

"Are you feeling okay? You look constipated." I said, trying to look into his eyes.

He blushed and yelled, pushing past me towards the direction of Kairi's house, "I'm fine! What do you mean constipated?!"

"Nothing..." I mumbled, trudging after him.

When we got to Kai's house, it took a little longer for her to get out. Apparently girls have to take more than 45min. to get ready to go anywhere. She finally came out, looking very nice in a light blue dress. Obviously she was trying to impress one of us, but I didn't have time to think about it. All of a sudden Riku called out, "Whoever gets there last buys the tickets to get in!"

And they were off. Leaving me in the dust, confused. Even sprinting after them, I couldn't catch up. And when we arrived, I came in dead last, panting, and sweating. I looked around for a moment and said, "I don't have any money."

"Oh! I forgot!" Sora exclaimed, starting to pull out his own wallet.

"Don't worry. I'll get it Rox." Riku said all of a sudden, jumping in front of Sora, and walking up to the ticket salesman. "You'll just repay me later, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, blushing faintly as he gave me a wink.

Glancing at Sora, I saw that he was glaring daggers at Riku's back. That was unexpected. I walked over to him and asked, "What do you want to do first?"

"What?!" he asked, jumping slightly at the sound of my voice. "Oh, I don't know what do you want to go on?"

"Let's go to the baseball throwing contest." I said, tugging on Sora's arm.

Before the other two realized it, I had dragged Sora into the crowd. They followed soon after, but it took them a while, by then Sora had just won a stuffed Paoupu Fruit.  
"Here." he said, handing me the plushy roughly.

"Really?" I asked, taking it into my arms and holding it close.

"Yeah..." he mumbled turning pink.

I turned to the clerk, asked for a ball, and threw. I knocked out all of the bottles in one toss, and won a stuffed crab.

"Um...there you go...?" I said, handing my prize over to him awkwardly.

The four of us began laughing at the sight of the wide-eyed plushy, and made our way over to the bumper cars. That was a blast. It was a battle between Sora and Riku mostly. Just so they could get a clear shot at me, they would try to take each other out. Kairi and I merely bumped each other. Laughing like a couple of idiots as the other two buffoons dooked it out. Next, we went off to the Ferris wheel. This was funny. Watching Sora and Riku bickering over who would sit with me. It was even funnier when Kairi and I slipped off into the ride, and buckled in. We had just started going up when they realized that we weren't there anymore.

"Hey!" they both yelled simultaneously.

We both just laughed, and called back, "Sorry!"

I turned to her and smiled. I could tell that we were going to be good friends. Riku and Sora sat together haughtily two chairs behind us and sulked as Kai and I had a blast. The sun was just starting to set, and as we came to a stop at the very top, it was in full swing. The oranges, purples, and pinks blending together perfectly. We sat in silence for a moment before she turned to me and said smiling, "So, you sure got Riku falling over you!"

"Hm...yeah, I guess so." I replied, looking out over the carnival. Lights blinked on, and new music began playing.

"And...Sora's taken a liking to you too..." she added quietly.

I turned to her and saw that she wasn't smiling anymore. Facing me, she continued, "Sora...is special to me. And, it looks like you've gone and changed the way he thinks of me."  
She looked on the verge of tears now. The slight wind pushing strands of her hair into her eyes. She continued, "But, the thing that matters, is his happiness. And, if that means that he wants to be with you...then I'm okay with that."

"Kairi..." I whispered.

"Heh...I can see why he likes you. It's because of how you're looking at me now. I can tell that you compassion and love for everyone goes deep. Your sincerity...it touches me." she said, taking my hand and looking into my eyes. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that."

Tears sprang up to the corners of my eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. When we pulled away, she was smiling again, and we went on joking through the ride like nothing had happened. When we got off, we waited around for Riku and Sora to come out. They nearly fell over each other trying to get to us.

"Where to now?" I asked, looking around at the now night carnival.

"I know." Riku said mischievously.

I didn't like that look on his face. He leaned in and whispered inches away, "The Haunted House."

The blood from my face fell away instantly. I asked shakily, "W-what?"

"You heard me! Come on, let's go!" he began walking down the rows of attractions towards the darker part of the carnival. I could feel the scary oozing from everywhere.  
He turned back to look at me and called out, "Don't worry! If you're scared, you can always hold onto me."

That didn't comfort me much. I never did well with scary, or creepy, or haunting. Never. Even those cheesy scary movies freaked me out. But, I wasn't about to be called a chicken. Trudging forwards, I managed to drag my feet to my imminent doom of being called a sissy. 

* * *

a/n: Please Review, and see my other stories. This is definitly not my pride and joy, but my other ones are!!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Here is the fourth chappie! What could possibly happen to Roxas and the others while they're in this creepy house? And yes, I know that Riku is a little OOC. It goes with the story so, whatever. Anyways, Happy Readings!

* * *

Roxas' POV: 

It was exactally as I had feared it would be. Dark, tempestuous, and scary. This carnaval must spend a lot of time on this attraction. The other three stepped in willingly and excitedly, while I lagged behind, and forced myself to take every step. Going through the doors was hard. We were met by a small group of other people, and a small little old woman dressed in a black dress. She stepped out in front of the crowd and coughed, directing all attention towards her.

"Now that we have enough people, we may begin." she said in a scratchy voice. Her fingers snapped and the front doors slammed shut behind us. I nearly jumped eight feet, and grabbed onto the person nearest me. Which happened to be Riku. He looked pleased with himself, but then the old woman began speaking again.

"The object of this attraction, is to make it out of this house alive, or in one piece. You will be separated from your friends, or you may even be dragged away by the vengeful spirits living here still. I'll give you a little information. This house was once full with life, but, one day, the head of the house came home early from work. He found his wife in the arms of another man, and grew mad with rage. He slaughtered the both of them. And the maid and butler that lived with them. He even found his children down in the basement playing and killed them bruitally as well. In a trance, he made his way up to the top of the house and hung himself. I'll be taking you up there to start your journey, but I will not help you any further. Now, please, follow me." the old woman said scraggily, begining the climb up the stairs.

We all followed after her. Me making mechanicall steps along side Riku all the way up. When we reached our destination, the old woman turned to us and said, "This is where the master hung himself. The noose is lying on the gound over there. I have only one last thing to tell you before I leave. If you want to be let out, and you've had enough, then ring the emergency bells that are placed all over the house, and someone will come find you and then remove you. This is not for the faint of heart, and if anyone is having second thoughts, then please speak up."

She paused, waiting for anyone to back down out of the challenge. Only one hand raised, and it wasn't mine. Kairi had put her hand in the air immediatly. The woman nodded, curtly said 'follow me', and she was gone. Kairi headed to the door and looked back, smileing she mumbled, "Good luck guys. I'll see you when you get out."

"Bye..." Riku and Sora said faintly. I had half a mind to go with her. But, I just couldn't move my feet. I was frozen.

Once she was out of sight however, I regretted not following. The door slammed shut just like the entrance doors, and our only way out of this place became blocked. I glanced around histarically while the others rushed up to the door and began to bang on it. I saw in the corner an emergency button, but still I couldn't get my feet moving. While Riku and Sora left me to go help the other three guys with trying to get out, I looked around. Trying to find an alternative. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the noose.

Shivers ran up and down my spine, and I could swear that there was someone, standing right behind me with their hands clamped over my neck. It was so hard to breathe, but then, all of a sudden it was released when I saw something else. On the floor underneath the noose was a small outline of a hatch.

"Guys!" I squeaked. They all glanced behind and tried to see what I was starring horrified at. Sora moved over to where the noose lie and saw the outline himself.

He said to the room at large, "There's a door!"

Everyone crowded over and pulled it open to reveal a dusty set of stairs. Riku turned to me and said, "Good eye there!"

I could barely acnowledge him. I merely nodded my head slightly. Those stairs. I didn't like the look of them. But, before I could voice my opinion, the biggest guy of the other group said loudly, "Let's go then!"

He began trudging down the stairs, and as soon as everyone had gotten underneath the door, it shut. Shivers were running up and down my spine as we headed down further and further, and just as we saw the door to the exit, something bad happened. The big burley man stepped down, and the stair fell away to reveal a giant hole, one that was big enough to swallow him whole. And it did. He went tumbling down it with a strangled yell. The air was filled with only his screams, and then it became quiet. One of the other men called down the hole, "Jeckt! Are you alright?! Jeckt!!"

We all shivered then. One down, five to go. Jumping over the trap carefully, we made our way to the door. Now we were all on edge. Ready for anything. And when one of the men pushed open the door, we all put up our fists. But, the hall was empty. The one young man, stepped forwards, and was immediatly given a surprise. One that nearly killed me. A white hand flashed out and wrenched him out of sight.

Screaming, we all crowded away. The one other man began calling out the other's name, "Nethsan! Nethsaaaan!"

Nethsan didn't answer. Two down, four to go. And only in such a short ammount of time. The other man crouched down and moved forwards cautiously. We moved down the hall slowly, occasionally jumping as someone's shoe hit a creak in the floorboards. We soon found ourself in a spiderweb infested library. The whole room smelled like rotting paper, and the dirt was so thick, that the window was caked in it. Moving over to a bookshelf, I saw that a book had been knocked down. Picking it up, I blew off some of the dust. There was no title. I looked around and saw a small gap amidst some books, and moved to place it on the shelf.

Just then Riku stepped up next to me, I put the book next to the others and immediatly regreted it. All of a sudden, the shelf rotated quickly, and Riku and I were no longer in the same room. Instead, we found ourselves in what looked like the master bedroom. Two more down. The four poster bed draped in red velvet and lace. But, something didn't feel right about this place either. I turned around and began beating my fists against the shelf, but to no avail.

"Damn it!' Riku growled, punching the wall. "Well, I guess we'd better be getting out of here-"

That's when I saw it. The trap door right where Riku was about to step. I reached out my arm and tugged as hard as I could just as he stepped on it.

"No!" I yelled. The trap fell away to reveal a black hole, just like the one on the stairs. We both starred down it speechless.

Riku turned to me and said faintly, "Thanks..."

"No problem." I mumbled. "Let's just get out of here fast."

We made our way out the door into the hall again, but there was no sign of Sora or that other guy at all. So, heading down the flight of stairs, we found ourselves in the entrance way again. There was a small note lying on a side table next to the door that read:

_Congratulations! You've made it out! _

_Have a nice day. _

_-Agatha (your tour guide)_

We grinned at each other and rushed out the doors hurredly. Outside, everyone was gathered. Sora was looking worried, Kairi was trying to comfort him, and the three men were all being freaked out together and relating their stories. Once they saw us, they all rushed up and asked what happened.

"The bookcase turned around, and all of a sudden we were on the otherside of the wall. Roxas saved me from falling down a trap door, and we made it out in one piece." Riku said, hugging Kairi.

"Poor Roxas! You must have been terrified!" she said, pulling me into a hug as well.

"I was. But, thankfully Riku was there." I said, glancing over at him and catching his eye. We smiled to each other, and I saw that Sora glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

Kairi cleared her throat and said, "There's only one ride left guys. Why don't we go on that one, and then go home."

"Which one's that one?" I asked, looking around confusedly.

She leaned in close and said excitedly, "The Tunnel of Love! Oh! It'll be so romantic!"

She squealed in delight and grabbed me by the elbow saying, "Hurry up! Let's go!"

Sora's POV:

Damn that Riku! Of course he had to dissapear along with Roxas and have a little adventure on their own. I was never lucky like that. Well, at leased there was still some time left to win him over. I trotted behind the other three as we neared an overhang looking over a cliff. Here the tunnel of love was strategically placed so that you could pass right by the waterfall cliff. Of course there were safety precautions. Like, rocks that stopped the boat if it got off the tracks, but that never happened. Thirty years of this carnival being in buisness and nothing bad has ever happened.

When we got to the ride, we all piled into one boat. The order went as follows: Kairi sat on the end, then Riku, then Roxas, and then me on the other end. The boat jerked slightly as it started up, and it took a momment to get going, but once we made it around the first corner, it smoothed out. I was still angry about the look that Roxas and Riku had shared before we came here, and I couldn't look at either of them. Instead, I watched the reflection of the rippling water on the cave walls. It was gorgeous. I was entranced by the way it mezmorizingly danced around teasingly, and I felt myself calming. The hatred and jealousy burning in me slowly died away, and I found myself laughing and joining in the conversations as well.

"Look!" Roxas said suddenly, pointing towards a glimmering white light comming from around the corner.

"What is it?" Riku asked, straining his neck to get a better look.

Since I was on the end that was next to that end, I saw it first. Gasping, I said excitedly, "It's the waterfall! Look!"

That's when we rounded the corner, and everyone gasped again. It was etherial. The full moon gave off it's glow, illuminating the water and the mist the falls were making far down. The stars twinkled at us from thousands of miles away.

"Wow..." Roxas breathed.

He stood up slightly and leaned over me to look down the sheer drop to the ocean below. He didn't even realize what position he was above me, and all I could do was blush furiously. He was leaning over me, so that our faces were mere inches apart. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. He turned his head slightly to gaze at me questioningly. Then he realized. His face turned bright pink, and he sat down quickly. Starring hard at his shoes.

Riku glared over at me, and was about to say something to Roxas when all of a sudden, the boat jerked to a stop. I nearly fell into the water, and Riku nearly flew over the front.

"What the-" he started yelling, but he didn't have time to finnish. The boat began stuttering forwards, trying desperately to keep itself in motion. Just then, it groaned, jerked once more, and then there came the squealing of metal breaking. The boat bobbed and splashed as it splashed into the water. My shoes were soaked.

The boat was then drifting along with the current towards the edge. Kairi was yelling, "Oh my God!" over and over again as the cliff loomed nearer.

"Don't worry Kai! The rocks will stop the boat!" Riku called over her yelling.

Soon the boat crashed against the rocks, and they stopped us, just like Riku said. For a time that is. The boat gave a tremendous shudder, became still, and then began breaking in half. Water flooded the boat, and I yelled, "Quick! Get up onto that rock!"

Kairi sprang out instantly up to safety. Followed by Riku. But, when he held his hand out to Roxas the boat shuddered again, and slipped up onto the rock that was keeping it stationary. The current was pushing it over the edge. I lost my footing, and slipped to the floor. Sliding down, I found myself hanging off the edge.

"Sora!" Roxas screamed, moving back down to where I was, ignoring the hand Riku was offering.

I called back, "Help! Roxas!"

The boat shuddered again. This time with enough force to jetison Roxas off the boat entirely. I watched in slow motion as he fell gracefully down, and I reached out my hand. Catching him just before he fell out of reach. My arm was nearly ripped from it's socket as his weight tugged on it. But, I kept my hold on him. The boat had slid even further along the rocks, so that the only thing that was keeping us from falling was Riku holding on with all his might.

"Don't let go!" I called up frantically, trying to figure out a way to get out of harm.

He grunted and shifted, causing the whole boat to slip even further. Roxas wimpered and clutched to my arm tighter. I looked down at him and got an idea.

"Roxas, hold on to my waist!" I called to him. "That way I can try to pull the both of us up!"

He nodded, and wrapped his arms around my middle. Taking a deep breath, I began to climb up to Riku. It wasn't that hard, but every inch closer caused him to loose his grip even more. Finally I made it up to where I might be able to reach him. Smiling at my genious, I reached a hand out to him. When he took one hand off however, my plan didn't seem too wonderful. The boat immediatly began falling. And Riku, was getting further and further away. My eyes grew wide, and I reached out horrified, but only our fingertips brushed against each other before we fell.

The expression on his face was of sheer terror. The boat feel out from beneath us, and I felt my stomach follow it. Grabbing ahold of Roxas, I pulled him to me, waiting for the momment when we would plummit into the water. It loomed nearer and nearer. And then, the crushing blue was all around us, but, we wern't dead. Opening my eyes, I saw through the darkness, that the surface was not too far above. But, when I tried to show Roxas, I was horrified to find that he wasn't with me anymore. Turning around I finally saw him floating away from me unconsious.

Kicking wildly, I grabbed him by the waist, and made my way to the surface. This'll be the second time in a day that I've done this. Dragged him from the depths I mean. But, where was I supposed to take him. I glanced around and saw only sheer rock. Shit. Now what?

"Sora...?" Roxas mumbled, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Roxas! Are you alright? Anything hurting?" I asked, starring down at him.

He pushed himself away from me, and began treading water by himself. He starred transfixed at me, and I began feeling uncomfortable, but then he reached out and placed his fingers on my forehead.

"Ow! What the hell...?" I yelped, my hands flying up to where his were. When I brought them back to look at them, I saw that they were covered in blood.

He glanced around and pointed excitedly, "Look! There are lights over there! Come on, we have to swim for it!"

We began our long journey to the shore, that seemed to be thousands of miles away. And it stayed there too, like we wern't making any kind of progress whatsoever. Thankfully, we didn't have to go much further. Just then, a light illuminated the waters around us, and looking around, we saw boats, and people on them. We began waving our hands wildly above our heads, and soon, we were on a boat, shivering, but safe.

Kairi and Riku were waiting for us on the beach, along with a whole slew of people. Camera's flashed as we hopped out of the boats, and I nearly tripped over a police officer's foot. Microphones were being shoved in our faces, and kids were asking for our autographs. But, I just pulled the blanket around us tighter and pushed past all them, and into the police car. Once inside, I could finally relax. It was so warm under the blanket, and so quiet in the backseat, that I nearly fell alseep. But, someone beat me to it. Glancing down, I saw that Roxas had fallen asleep against my shoulder, his mouth open slightly and snoring lightly.

I had the sudden impulse to touch him right then. Just reach out and touch him. Lifting my hand, I placed it against his smooth, cold cheek. And, moveing slightly, I made it so that I was lying out across the seat with him in my lap. Still asleep, he snuggled in closer to my chest. I nearly stopped breathing. But, on the ride home, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

a/n: Yee-haw! R&R please!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Very exciting last chappie! Well, here is the last one, so ta da! Happy Readings!

* * *

Roxas' POV: 

"Roxas...Roxas...Roxas?" someone called from far away.

"Sora?" I asked, trying to reach through the darkness to the voice.

My hand floated in darkness for a momment before it met something else. All at once, the black melted away, and was replaced with light. Emminating off of the boy in front of me. The moon was shining down through the back window of the car, and it's beams were glinting off of his perfect skin. My vision became blurry for a momment, and I felt dizzy, but it passed, and I was able to see Sora's smiling face clearly.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily. And then I remembered what happened. Sora and I fell off of the waterfall at the carnival, and picked up by the police.

"Home." he said, jerking his head slightly. I looked out the window and saw that his house was not too far off. "Um...would you mind sitting up?"

I looked down and saw that I had somehow made it into his lap, belly down on him, and was holding him down. I jumped up immediatly, and blushed. He just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It was kinda nice."

My head swiveled to look over at him, but he had already gotten out. We thanked the police officer, and watched as he drove away. Leaving the two of us in the dark. Thankfully, the moon shone brightly enough for us to make our way up the walkway a little ways. But, I stopped and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. All of the stars seemed to pop out at us. Sora looked up too, and said softly, "Gorgeous."

"Yeah. They really are." I mumbled, watching as a few twinkled down at me.

"I meant you." Sora whispered.

My head snapped down to stare shocked at him. I felt my face burning, and I tried to distract myself by saying, "I know w-what some of them are, but-"

I didn't get to finnish. Right then, there was a flash of brown hair, a gust of wind, and that I was completely frozen. Sora was kissing me. I could barely breath, let alone think, and Sora just kissed deeper and deeper. His hands comming up to be placed on the sides of my face. That's when I started to thaw. I had every intention of pushing him away, but instead, my arm mechanically moved up to place itself on his back. Then, as if by instinct, I was kissing back. His toung slipped into my mouth, and began exploring. I thought I was going to faint from the ammount of pleasure I was getting. My pants started to feel a little tight as he began exploring my body with his hands.

So, I took a step back, but didn't break away. I wasn't thinking like that anymore. No, I wanted to get inside. He followed me, and soon, we were stumbling back towards the front door. My back pressed up against it, and I immediatly began searching frantically for the doorknob. Finding it, we tumbled back into the entrance way. Stil lip-locked. His hands had made their way under my shirt by then. I broke off the kiss, and starred at him, raising my arms into the air. He slipped it off, and threw it aside. The new temperature change made goosebumps erupt all over, and my nipples hardened instantly.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, I tugged that off of him as well. He was so perfect. I placed my hands on his chest and gazed at him lustfully. Taking his hands from my shoulders, he trailed them down my arms, over my hips, and onto my ass. He squeezed lighlty and I squeaked. he smiled, and grabbed my hips, lifting me into the air. Going by instinct again, I wrapped my legs around his waist so that our erections rubbed against each other. His eyes fluttered slightly, but he flashed me a new look. Our lips collided with enough force to bruise.

He walked forwards slightly, and my back once again bumped against a wall. My fingers entangled themselves in his hair as we kissed hungrily, and his hands trailed everywhere. Finally, he broke away and started making his way up the stairs. I leaned down and began swirling my toung around in his ear, and he nearly dropped me. But, after gathering himself, I noticed that he walked even faster towards his bedroom. Once we were inside, I kissed him again, deeper than ever before. He set me down then, and began to roughly take off my pants. We didn't even make it to the bed.

He nearly ripped them off, he was so eager to get rid of them. He then moved down on me. Positioning himself inbetween my legs. Kissing me once again, he did something different. He began to grind his hips into me. It felt so good that I found myself grinding back. Soon, the air was filled with our grunts and moans and gasps. Dry humping was awesome. But, I didn't want to loose my load like that, so hesitantly, I pushed him away. He gave me a questioning look, but I panted, "I need...you! I need...you...inside of me...now!"

His eyes grew wide for a momment, but then, he stood up, reaching down a hand for me. He pulled me up, and I began to shakily undo his pants. They fell to the floor with a thud, and I saw his erection straining through his boxers. I then slipped my fingers into the elastic waistband of my boxers, and slipped them off. I don't know why I was shy now, being completely naked in front of him shouldn't bother me. But, it felt like I was in his mind once again. All alone and exposed. Trying to cover myself up with my hands, I backed away slightly, but I didn't get far. Sora shot out a hand, and caught me by the waist. He then yanked me forwards, and met me with a kiss.

I didn't feel shy anymore. Feeling empowered, I pushed his boxers off as well, but I didn't get to look at him. We were connected now, and I couldn't break away. The back of my knees hit his bed, and I fell back, pulling him along with me. We wern't two boys anymore. It felt as though we were one person, melted together. All I could sense now, was skin, hands, and lips. Everything else didn't matter.

"Sora! Oh Sora!" I moaned. "Please! I need you!"

His hand began traveling down my stomach then, past my throbbing member, and to my ass hole. I was surprised at how much it hurt to have someone's finger pushed into you. But, from what Axel told me about getting fucked up the ass, I knew that I had to relax. After I did that, it was easy for Sora to push in another finger, and then another, until he had three fingers feeling around inside of me. He then pulled up from the kiss and asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and said, "Just do it."

Grabbing ahold of his dick, he placed the head against my now stretched hole. Giving me one last look, he pushed inside. I cried out, but told him hurredly, "Don't stop! Just keep going!"

It hurt so much, but as soon as he was in all the way to the base, I felt myself adjusting to his size. I was able to nodd to him to keep going after about thirty seconds of waiting. He bagan pulling out of me slowly, and then moving back in. In and out he went, until I told him to go faster. Then, he was pumping full blast. His thrusts going deeper and deeper each time. All of a sudden, I felt pleasure like I never had before.

"Ah!" I cried out, digging my fingernails into Sora's back.

He kept hitting that mark, and soon, I had my first ever sexual orgasm. Blasts of cum shooting all over my stomach and Sora's chest. It was amazing, and I didn't have just one, but three. Three orgasms. When I got done, Sora had just started shooting out his own load deep inside me. We were both weak. He collapsed ontop of me, completely worn out. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and hugged him to me. He placed his own arms around my shoulders, and we fell asleep.

Sora's POV:

When I woke up, the sun had just started rising over the horizon, bathing everything in a golden glow. Shifting slightly, I found that my penis was still inside the boy lying beneath me. I was immediatly aroused, and I felt an erection blossoming below me again. This wasn't good. Roxas wasn't awake. But, then again, I could always wake him up with a nice surprise.

Smiling mischeviously, I positioned myself above him, and started moving in and out, ever so slowly. He groaned in his sleep, and his back arched as I started moving faster and faster. He was moaning as he drempt, and I felt him squeeze my dick as he squirrmed. I grunted slightly, feeling his insides tighten around my shaft was giving me such pleasure that I could barely keep moving. But, I did, and I was starting to pick up some real speed when his eyes fluttered open. He cried out, "Sora! Oh God!"

"Morning." I said softly. I slammed into him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. He grabbed at the sheets around him in ecstacy, and started bucking up against me. Soon, I had released another load inside him. He was panting, and he still had an erection, but I pulled out of him anyways. He gazed up at me hurt, but, it changed as soon as I went down on him. I swallowed him whole without even choking. And soon, after a few more head bobbs, he came. I swallowed everything.

I moved up and kissed him lightly, resting my head on his shoulder and breathing in deeply. We lay in that bed for a long time, relishing in the fact that we had something special. Finally, I descided that now was the time to tell him.

"Roxas?"I asked faintly.

"Hm?"

I snuggled up closer to him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, almost sounding releaved. Maybe he had been wanting to tell me that too. I looked up at him and said softly, "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" he asked, sounding amused.

I sat up, and felt tears spring to my eyes. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I forgot about you. You were so alone, and I never realized it! I'm a horrible person!"

I was bawling like a baby now, and instead of hearing something like, "You are. And I hate you." I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders.

Lifting my head up, I saw that Roxas was sitting next to me, crying as well. He cried, "You are not horrible. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! Don't ever say that again."

I was stunned. Turning my head towards him, I caught him in a kiss, letting our tears mingle.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the messes we made. Don't get me wrong. The occasional break to make out wasn't that bad. And at the end of the day, we paddled out to the Island. It was so peacefull. The sun had gone down, and the stars were just as clear as they had been the night before. I held Roxas' hand tightly in my own, and we lay starring up at the endless sky.

"Look! Right there is Hollow Bastion. And there's Atlantica!" I said, pointing out the red and blue stars.

"Hey Sora? What time is it?" he asked. I looked down and saw that it was 3:32 in the morning. It's funny. Ever since Roxas came here I have never woken up at that time again.

I was glad. I watched the watch tick closer and closer to the dreaded time, until finally the seconds hand passed the twelve.

"Aaaaah!" I cried out, screaming as I clutched at my chest.

It was burning. Just like it had been when Roxas came. I opened my eyes squinting up at him and saw he was starring down at me horrified. He was yelling, "Sora! Sora what's wrong?! SORA!"

I couldn't speak. My jaw seemed to be glued together, and all I could do was writhe in the sand. Then I saw something horrifying. Roxas was starting to glow that haunting blue color that the sea had turned during the eclips. Just then, as if on cue, the moon was blotted out of the sky, and everything became dark. All that I could see was Roxas, emmiting that blue light.

The pain stopped suddenly, and I was able to look up at him properly. I cried out, "You can't leave! You can't!"

I reached out my hand to his, but my heart stopped as I saw it passed right through him. "No..."

"Sora! I love-" he tried saying to me, but he was cut off by my screaming. The pain had come back, and Roxas started dissapearing completely.

I screamed out, "NO!!!"

It was too late though. He was gone. The pain was gone, and all that was left, were tiny blue orbs floating around me. Tears ran down the sides of my face and into the sand as I watched the moon reappear. He was gone.

_Please...please let him come back to me. I can't live without him. Please...give him back. I'll do any...thing.._. I wished as I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. _Whatever it takes, I'll do it._

Then I fainted. When I woke up, the sun was out, and it looked to be mid-day. I called out, "Roxas! ROXAS!"

But, he didn't come. He was really gone. Standing up, I wandered over to the boat and began paddleing back to the mainland in a trance. Jumping out, I started walking down the street in the direction of Kairi's House. I didn't even feel myself pick up my feet, it felt as though I just appeared at her door. Knocking on it, I felt myself thinking back to, what felt like years agao, but was only a few days. And by the time she had rushed up and opened the door, tears were streaming down my face.

She began by saying, "Sora! How're you and-" but cut herself off and started again with, "Sora...what's the matter?"

The ground seemed to be wobbling uncontrollably underneath me, and I felt my knees hit the ground. And then I was bawling. I had never cried like that in my entire life, and it scared me. It scared Kairi too, because she just stood there gaping down at my misery. She finally stuttered, "S-Sora?! P-please tell m-me what's the matter!"

"HE'S...GONE...!" I screamed. I must be sounding completely deranged right now, and that's what the look on Kairi's face was telling me. But, that seemed like it was the only thing I could do, not talking at all would have been too painful, and just talking would have been too little. I needed to scream, and maybe it would get rid of this pain that was ripping me apart.

I continued screaming and crying as she held me awkwardly, all the while, she asked me distressed, "Sora! Please tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me!"

It seemed like I cried until I didn't have anything left in me to spill out, and even then, I sobbed without the tears. Nothing was able to stop me, even when Riku came sprinting in through the front door. Kairi sprang up from where she had her arm around me, and went to Riku.

"He hasn't stopped! I can't calm him down." she said distressed.

Riku walked cautiously over to me curled up on the ground and said soothingly, "Sora...It's alright...it'll be alright..."

My eyes shot open, and I felt a great fury erupt from the pit of wherever it had been hiding. All of my pent up anger about everything seemed to flow out of me just then. I flailed around, trying to keep myself from hitting my friends, but it was so difficult. I thought that it was their fault, but in my heart I knew it wasn't true. They both jumped back as I took another swipe at them, and could only hopelessly watch as I kicked and screamed and punched anything that got in my way. Chairs, tables, laps, everything was reduced to rubble by the time I had finnished my fit, and I lay in the middle of it, new found tears streaming down my face. Riku crunched towards me slowly, cautious as to not anger me again.

"Sora...?" he asked timmidly. "It's alright...we're here now..."

It was as though I was dead, my soul and life had been drained completely from my system, and I was litterally a shell. A pitifull excuse of what I was before. Nothing mattered anymore. He wasn't with me. He was gone, and I would never be the same again.

Riku carried me up to Kairi's room, and laid me carefully down on top of the comforter. I didn't make a soud, I didn't even blink. Kairi came in shortly after Riku backed away from me, tears of his own forming in the corners of his eyes. She sat down softly beside me on the bed and placed a cold washcloth over my forehead. Getting up, she walked residually over to Riku and he asked, "What the hell happened?!"

Kairi shook her head slightly and replied, "I shouldn't be the one to ask, but from what I gather, it's that...Roxas' gone."

"What?!" Riku asked astonished, his head flashing over to look at me.

"Yeah, I think he-" Kairi began, but I cut her off.

"He's back...in here..." I mumbled in a voice that didn't belong to me. I sounded even deader than I felt. "The spell that made him appear...must have worn off..."

There was complete silence, broken by my occasional monotone speech after that. Their eyes would widen, or hands would fly to cover mouths, but after I was finnished talking, all they could do was stare. I didn't speak again, even when they asked more, poked and prodded. I just couldn't. My heart was already hanging on for dear life as it was, and to have to speak of him again, would more than likely rip it from my chest.

After a few hours, they left me alone. It almost made me feel better, the lonlieness comforting me more than their companionship had. It seemed as though I was death's mistress now, completely inhuman, and only able to feel sadness. From deep inside, to the tips of my hair, and down to my toes. Everything ached. Like a great pressure had been released from me that I had gotten used to enduring, and I've never felt pain like this before. I'd had the time of my life, and I owe it all to him. That sweet wonderful person had made me feel things I never had before, but then again, that bastard was the one who hurt me.

No...

That's not true. I remember now:

_The pain stopped suddenly, and I was able to look up at him properly. I cried out, "You can't leave! You can't!"_

_I reached out my hand to his, but my heart stopped as I saw it passed right through him. "No..."_

_"Sora! I love-" he tried saying to me, but he was cut off by my screaming. The pain had come back, and Roxas started dissapearing completely._

_I screamed out, "NO!!!_

He had tried to tell me...that he loved me. He wouldn't do that to me if he loved me. That must be the truth. But then, why would he let himself be taken away from me? Why?

WHY?!

* * *

a/n: Make sure to check out the new last chappie!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Well, here is the new revised chappie ending!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

It's been one month and two days without him, and I'm exactally the same as I had been that first day. The only difference is that I have regained motor skills, I hadn't even spoken. Riku and Kairi managed to get me back into my own house, and all I did every day was eat bits and pieces of food every now and then, walk to a different spot, and stare blankly. Trying to remember what exactally the point of life had been before him. Something must have been significant about today, because, all of a sudden, it became clear to me. There was no point in living if he wasn't with me. My eyes grew wide, and I gazed down at my pale hands. They looked old. Worn from the many adventures I had suffered through.

Clenching my ugly hands into a fist, I began moving down the stairs from my bedroom. Down, I flew, out the door, and past Riku and Kairi who were strolling up the road towards me. Sprinting by, I heard Kairi call to me, "Sora! Sora what're you doing?!"

Ignoring them, I ran down the road to the bustling center of Destiny Islands. Maybe I could throw myself in front of a car. Would that kill me fast enough? That might work. It was rather difficult at first, trying to figure out a way to die. I had Riku and Kairi right on my tail, so I had to get rid of them first. Darting through the crowds, I managed to give them the slip, just as I saw I looming semi speeding down the main street. This was my perfect opportunity. Quick and easy.

It drew closer and closer, my heart began to race as I started walking out. Horns blared in my ears, and I felt a sudden relief wash over me. But, just before I was going to step right in front of the truck's path, I sawout of the corner of my eye, a glint of golden hair. My eyes grew wide as I saw Roxas, walking placidly away from me.

I stopped dead, and I only starred as the car blarred past me, the driver cursing down at me. There he was, plain as day! No. This has to be a hallucination. I'm seeing him flash before my eyes before I die. Blinking rapidly, and pinching my arm, I tried to get this pituresque dream out of my head. But, it wasn't a fantasy, it was true. Across the street, my love was walking jovially towards an unknown destination.

I opened my mouth to call after him, but couldn't find my voice. I hadn't used it in so long, I forgot how to make sound. I ran after him, not being able to call to him. He turned down the sidewalk, and I sprinted after, but he kept getting further and further away from me. In my haste, I felt my foot catch on a crack in the walkway, and I fell forwards. Crashing to the earth, my hands immediatly began to sting and smart. Despite the fact that I was hurt, I felt, not tears of pain, but tears of sadness at not being able to call to my love. Opening my mouth once again, and reaching a bloody hand out to him, I only heard a scraggly whimper escape.

This couldn't be happening. Pushing myself up, I felt my longing for him finally push itself from me, and come out throught my mouth.

"ROXAS!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. It hurt so much, that I immediatly began spluttering and coughing. Bent over with my hands clutched around my throat, I looked up.

He had stopped dead. And, turning slowly, he looked at me questioningly. I smiled, and waited for him to answer. He asked, "Who are you?"

That must have been the price. His memmory of me.

I smiled sadly, feeling my throat burning, I wiped a hand over my lips. When I looked at my hand, I saw that it had turned a deep crimpson, my blood. Turning around, I started to walk away. Tears spilling over in gracefull torrents. That's when I heard something that made my heart stop.

"S-Sora?!"

My head snapped up, and I whirled around, and I saw that tears were coarsing down his face. He cried out, "Sora!"

He ran to me, and fell into my arms. We started crying histarically, and I heard him cry into my shoulder, "I can't believe I forgot you!"

I managed to choke out hoarsely, "Don't w-worry!...It's payback for me forgetting about you!...We're even now!"

He pulled away to look at me, the tears glinting in the sunlight. Laughing slightly, he leaned in, kissing me tenderly. My whole body seemed to be melting into his. It felt like I was home again. Where I really belonged...in his arms. Just then, I heard the patter of feet behind us, and a girl gasping. Looking up slowly, I saw that Kairi and Riku had finally found us.

Ignoring them once again, I whispered, putting my head into his chest, "I love you..."

THE END

* * *

a/n: How cute. It's something I dreamed about, and I wanted to get it all on paper. Tell me if you like it, so R&R. LURV YA! 


End file.
